Sweetie Belle
|voice = Claire Corlett (English) Giovanna Winterfeldt (German) Sabrina Bonfitto (Italian) Justyna Bojczuk (Polish) Luciana Baroli (Brazilian Portuguese) Christine Byrd (Latin American Spanish) Anneli Heed (Swedish, from S1E18) |singing voice =Michelle Creber (English) Vera Calacoci (Italian) Anneli Heed (Swedish) Carolina Ayala (Latin American Spanish) |headercolor =#F0EDEF |headerfontcolor =#B28EC1 |sex =Female |occupation =Student; Cutie Mark Crusaders |relatives =Rarity (sister) Magnum (father) "Pearl" (mother) |aura = Light greenhttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sweetie_Belle_%27I_could_burst!%27_S3E4.png}} Sweetie Belle is a school-aged unicorn filly and Rarity's younger sister. She makes her first major appearance in the episode Call of the Cutie. Sweetie Belle and her friends, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, call themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders because they are on a quest to discover their cutie marks.__TOC__ Development Sweetie Belle shares the name of a character in the third generation of My Little Pony. In her previous incarnation, she has a white body and a purple and pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a sparkling pink heart. Mostly in the Core 7 serials, she is the youngest of the group and is portrayed having a big heart, as well as being an expert baker. The current Sweetie Belle's implied singing talent could be a tribute to the third generation Pegasus pony Starsong. Andrea Libman, who is currently the voice actress for Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, voiced the third generation Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle's current singing voice is provided by Michelle Creber, who also voices Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle's cutie mark in promotional material is the same as her G3/G3.5 counterpart's, and was chosen by layout artist Kat Stenson prior to her work on the show. Personality Role as a sibling .]] In the episode Sisterhooves Social, Sweetie Belle's burning desire to help her sister perform chores and sew dresses makes a mess, to the dismay of Rarity. Sweetie Belle burns a breakfast that she was preparing for her family. Rarity cleans the kitchen, cooks another meal and lets her sister garnish a plate with a sprig of parsley, but Sweetie Belle loses balance and crashes the table. Rarity asks her to take dirty towels to the laundry room, but in her eagerness to help her sister, Sweetie Belle washes a valuable wool sweater that ends up shrinking in the heat of the sun. To make up for it, Sweetie Belle crafts a card using a crate of sapphires, but Rarity becomes extremely upset because the rare gems were meant for an important client's dress. She refuses Sweetie Belle's offer to help find more gems and instructs her to tidy up some stationery. When Rarity returns, Sweetie Belle says that when she saw the "big mess" in Rarity's work room, she thought she'd clean it up for her. However, Rarity calls it "organized chaos" and says that she was just about to finish planning a new fashion line. Later, Sweetie Belle invites Rarity to take part in the Sisterhooves Special competition with her. Rarity refuses, calling it "uncouth". They both agree that they don't need a sister and Sweetie Belle abandons Rarity, preferring to hang out with Applejack instead. Meanwhile, Rarity realizes how much she needs her sister. During the competition, Sweetie Belle thinks she is running the obstacle course with Applejack, but it is actually Rarity who is getting mud all over herself. The sisters reconcile and agree that being sisters takes work, but if you compromise and embrace each other's differences, you can have a lot of fun and be close. In Sleepless in Ponyville, Sweetie Belle invites Rarity to go on a camping trip with Applejack, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Rainbow Dash. At first, Rarity says she despises camping, but Sweetie Belle mentions that Applejack and Apple Bloom are going together, then puts on a pouty puppy-dog face, and Rarity finally agrees. During the trip, Sweetie Belle faithfully lugs Rarity's trunk-laden wagon. Rarity comforts her sister when she is afraid of Rainbow Dash's scary campfire stories. When they arrive at their destination, Winsome Falls, Rarity expresses reluctance at first but takes off running with Sweetie Belle. Role as a Cutie Mark Crusader In the episode Stare Master, Sweetie has to keep the other two on track while they wander through the forest. In the episode Ponyville Confidential, Sweetie Belle takes charge of the Crusaders' foray into journalism by inspiring and encouraging the other two fillies. However, she is also the first to voice her concerns about their slanderous gossip column. In Hearts and Hooves Day, she directs the brewing of the love potion intended for Cheerilee and Big McIntosh, helps formulate a plan to trick the two into drinking it, and discovers that the love potion has adverse side effects. She and her friends work together to break the spell. Skills Singing In The Show Stoppers, Apple Bloom describes Sweetie Belle's voice as "totally awesome". When the Crusaders are about to go onstage for their performance, Twilight Sparkle is surprised to learn that Sweetie Belle does not have a singing role. However, Sweetie Belle says that she dislikes the idea of singing in front of a crowd. Sweetie Belle's showmanship and powerful voice overpower those of Fluttershy in Stare Master when Sweetie turns Fluttershy's lullaby into a lively gospel-style song. In Hearts and Hooves Day, she leads the The Perfect Stallion song. Strangely, in Sleepless in Ponyville, when she sings a campfire song (99 Buckets of Oats On the Wall) after Scootaloo suggests it in order to stay awake and avoid having nightmares, she sings terribly. Songwriting Sweetie Belle writes the basic lyrics for the Cutie Mark Crusaders theme song in The Show Stoppers. Later, when Scootaloo is struggling to come up with additional lyrics, Sweetie comes up with some effortlessly. Scootaloo calls her lyrics "awesome". Making clothing In the episode Stare Master she gave her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders matching capes that she made herself. However, during The Show Stoppers, Sweetie Belle struggles with creating costumes for the trio and creates a sweater with five legs before Apple Bloom suggests she uses the dress form. Cooking At the beginning of Sisterhooves Social, Sweetie Belle's mother instructs her in cooking. Rarity awakens to the smell of smoke and rushes downstairs to find that Sweetie Belle had started a fire. She incinerates all of the food she prepares, including juice and liquefied toast. After Rarity remakes the breakfast, Sweetie Belle is allowed to add the garnish to a plate of eggs. She doesn't damage the food but manages to break a table in half. Near the end of the episode, Rarity walks into the kitchen to see that it is a mess again. Sweetie Belle comes out presenting an unburnt pie. History Sweetie Belle appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 as a cameo, scared and huddled next to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo when Night Mare Moon reappears in Princess Celestia's place at the Summer Sun Celebration. She makes her first speaking appearance in Call of the Cutie, when she and Scootaloo stand up for Apple Bloom while she is being ridiculed at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo reveal to Apple Bloom that they also do not have their cutie marks. The trio become friends and form the Cutie Mark Crusaders for the purposes of finding their hidden talents and earning their cutie marks. Sweetie Belle is not revealed to be Rarity's sister until her next appearance in Stare Master. Lauren Faust has said she does not live with Rarity at Carousel Boutique. This is shown when her parents drop her off with Rarity while they go off for vacation in Sisterhooves Social, shown again in One Bad Apple, where we see her parents house and Sweetie Belle's room, and also hinted at when Rarity takes a look around Sweetie Belle's room in the German magazine comic Einfach rufus. Sweetie Belle has not yet been seen to be able to perform magic, though her horn sparks briefly near the beginning of One Bad Apple. Other depictions My Little Pony mobile game description Rarity's younger sister is known for her singing talent. She's also one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, along with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Appearances :See also: Character appearances Beginning in the episode Lesson Zero, she was added to the remastered intro at the end of the train along with Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. Promotional material On October 27, 2012, The Hub's website began offering a PDF file containing seven recipes, each themed to either Littlest Pet Shop or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, with accompanying illustrations. The "Cutie Mark Crusaders Chocolate Popcorn" recipe's accompanying illustration depicts the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Prior to a revision in early November 2012, a different illustration was used depicting grown-up versions of the Cutie Mark Crusaders with cutie marks, Sweetie Belle's cutie mark being a heart. This illustration was drawn by show layout artist Kat Stenson prior to her work on the show. Quotes Gallery :Sweetie Belle image gallery See also * * * Ponies with a similar name, Sweetie Drops, Sweetie Blue, and Sweetie Swirl. References de:Sweetie Belle es:Sweetie Belle it:Sweetie Belle no:Sweetie Belle pl:Sweetie Belle sv:Sweetie Belle Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Foals Category:Featured articles Category:Female characters Category:Musicians